A Thief's End (chapter)
A Thief's End is the twenty-second chapter in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Perfectly parrying Rafe without being damaged will unlock the silver trophy Swordmaster. Plot With Sam, Rafe and the remaining Shoreline soldiers headed towards Avery's ship, Nate follows suit. As Nate swims up to the ship, an explosion occurs, blowing off the bow and starboard side of the ship. Nate enters through the new hole and finds the bodies of the remaining Shoreline soldiers. More explosions are heard deeper within the ship. Nate follows the explosion and finds Libertalia's stolen treasure. However, he instead ponders if it was all worth it and continues on to save his brother. Nate enters the hold of the ship where the smoke is coming from and the majority of the treasure is held. He encounters Rafe and both hold each other at gunpoint. He also spots Sam, unconscious and trapped under a fallen beam. Rafe claims that Sam caused the explosions and nearly got them all killed. In order to even the odds, Nadine steps in and relieves Nate of his gun. However, she also forces Rafe to hand over his gun and decides to walk out. She points out the corpses of Henry Avery and Thomas Tew, who killed each other for the treasure, and says that obsession for the treasure will grant anyone the same fate as the fallen pirates. After Nadine leaves them behind, Rafe has had enough of the Drake brothers and, using Tew's sword, he attempts to kill Nate. Nate dodges his attacks and parries Rafe using Avery's sword. The two engage in an intense sword fight while Rafe openly expresses his jealousy of Nate's achievements and that he had earned Avery's treasure. Nate becomes overpowered and his sword broken, but outsmarts Rafe and drops a pile of treasure on Rafe, killing him. Nate then tries to free Sam, but the two are unable to lift the beam. With seemingly no hope for his survival, Sam tells Nate that his wish was to find the treasure together with Nate, and he urges Nate to escape alone, saying that the ship is about to 'blow up'. Nate then fires a cannon in the hold, blowing a hole in the ship's floor and flooding it, allowing him and Sam leverage in order to move the beam. The two brothers swim out of the ship and out of the cave. Immediately after they escape, more explosions block the cave's mouth. Elena helps Nate and Sam out of the water, and she fires a flare to signal their location to Sully. The four leave Libertalia on Sully's plane. Nate and Elena return home while Sam and Sully decide to partner up. Back home, Nate's boss Jameson announces that he's selling the company, and that Nate is the new owner. Elena explains that Sam gave her what little gold he managed to take and she plans to revive her old show, acknowledging that they both still need some adventure in their lives. Their first job is the one in Malaysia he lied to her about. Walkthrough After the cutscene, dive under the water and swim through the broken boards to surface and climb onto the dock. Dive back in the water on the other side and swim towards Avery's ship. When you reach the ship, climb into the bow through the hole made by the explosion. Investigate the body by the base of the stairs, or just head straight up to the main deck. Drop down through the large hole on the left-hand side of the deck, then follow the path through the hold to reach the door on the other side. Interact with the door to trigger a cutscene. It should be noted that this entire fight is essentially one long Quick Time Event - but instead of mashing buttons, your timing must be fairly precise (especially on harder difficulties). The first phase of the fight puts you entirely on defense. First block left, then block right. Rafe's third attack is a double swing, first left then right again. Finally, he'll attack with a triple pattern - left, right, left. Mash Triangle and pull the sword free from Tew's body, then continue parrying Rafe's attacks. The standard pattern for phase two is: block left, block right, attack. Repeat this four or five times to enter the next phase. When Rafe counters and throws you to the ground, mash Triangle to shove him off and score a wound across his stomach. This will push him into the final phase of the fight. Now he'll attack four times before you're able to score a hit - typically left, right, left, right; though it occasionally may be left, left, right, right or right, left, right, left instead. After three successful parry-counterattack sequences, Nate will manage to pin Rafe to a wall. Mash triangle to keep parrying, then continue doing so when Rafe turns the table. Block left and right as he strikes from above, then hit triangle for the finisher to trigger another cutscene. Once the cutscene ends, swim towards the opening at the far end of the cave. This will trigger another cutscene and end the chapter. Category:Chapters in A Thief's End